Soft TERROR
by Ve Amilla
Summary: [Chapter-3, Updated] "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menerornya dengan cara yang menyeramkan seperti yang ada di film-film. Aku menerornya dengan cara yang sopan. Dan aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitinya", ucapan Sehun disertai seringaian kepuasan. HunMin / XiuHun / Xiumin / Sehun
1. Soft TERROR - 1

**Soft TERROR**

By : Ve Amilla

Title : Soft TERROR

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok, Lu Han, EXO

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita putus", kata Luhan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban.

"Kalau itu yang Hyung inginkan, baiklah", tanggapan dari Sehun, dan tak kalah tenang dari Luhan.

Seolah berakhirnya hubungan mereka bukanlah hal yang besar bagi mereka. Tanpa ada emosi atau perubahan ekspresi di wajah Luhan maupun Sehun. Semuanya begitu santai, dan terlihat mudah. Suasana kafe tempat mereka saat ini duduk pun mendukung terlihatnya suasana santai dan nyaman. Seolah mereka hanyalah dua pemuda tampan yang sedang membicarakan hal-hal sepele pelepas penat.

Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan."

Sehun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pergilah, aku juga akan pulang."

"Oh iya, aku yang traktir, sebagai salam perpisahan. Adik kecil", tambah Luhan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, disertai tawa renyah dari keduanya.

Luhan sudah menghilang dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun meminum _latte_-nya. Dia berpikir, "Oh iya, aku lupa menanyakan sebab Luhan hyung minta putus. Ck ck ck", ucapnya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Tapi memangnya itu penting ya? Kalau setahu ku, biasanya pasangan akan bertanya soal alasan meminta putus. Tapi ya sudahlah, Luhan hyung punya hidupnya sendiri. Begitu juga aku", ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil meminum _latte_-nya. Lalu Sehun keluar dari kafe.

Keesokan harinya, saat di kampus, Sehun tidak sengaja melihat Luhan dari kejauhan. Luhan sedang berjalan beriringan dan berbicara dengan begitu akrab serta diselingi candaan dengan seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Sehun tidak kenal siapa orang itu. Tapi dia yakin orang itu tidak asing. Tiba-tiba Sehun menjadi penasaran.

"Eh Tao", Sehun menyenggol lengan temannya.

"Apa?", jawab Tao dengan ekspresi tanya di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang sedang bicara dengan Luhan hyung itu?", tanya Sehun.

Tao mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. "Oh… dia itu Minseok hyung, sahabat Luhan hyung", jawab Tao. "Eh, jangan bilang kau tidak kenal. Bukannya kau pacarnya Luhan hyung?", tambah Tao setelah dia ingat sesuatu.

Sehun kaget, tapi tak terlihat karena dia memasang wajah datarnya. Beberapa kali mengedipkan mata, berusaha tenang untuk menjawab pertanyaan si Hwang Zitao ini. "Tentu saja aku kenal. Kau ini bicara apa? Aku hanya tidak tahu siapa namanya. Karena selama ini aku hanya memanggilnya Hyung. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bertanya siapa namanya."

"Oooohhh", respon Tao sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Sehun lega Tao tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Karena jujur saja, ini baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar nama Minseok. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Sehun benar-benar melihat sosok Minseok, yang katanya Tao merupakan sahabat Luhan. Sehun jadi heran, kenapa dia tidak tahu kalau Luhan punya sahabat?

Informasi tadi membuat Sehun merangkai sebuah perkiraan. Dia kemudian teringat dengan permintaan Luhan putus darinya. "Jangan-jangan Luhan hyung minta putus karena suka dengan sahabatnya sendiri?", tanya Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun tidak merasa cemburu. Tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya ingin dia melakukan sesuatu. Sehun menyeringai, saat terlintas di kepalanya sebuah ide brilian.

"Kau kenapa Hun, tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?", tanya Tao tiba-tiba saat melihat Sehun menyeringai, Tao memandang Sehun aneh.

"Hehehe… tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku punya ide yang menarik", jawab Sehun disertai senyum kebahagiaan. Dan Tao tidak peduli apa itu, sehingga Tao kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Iya, itu ide yang brilian Sehun. Memberinya sedikit kejutan akan menarik", senyum Sehun semakin mengembang setelah mengatakannya dalam hati.

PRAAAAANNGG !

"Astaga!", ucap Minseok kaget sambil reflek memegang dadanya. "Bagaimana bisa ada gelas di sini?", tanya Minseok heran. Bekas kekagetan belum sepenuhnya hilang dari wajah manisnya. Dia mengatur nafasnya supaya lebih tenang. Tangan mungilnya mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan sang jantung yang hampir meloncat dari tempatnya.

Pecahan gelas kaca berserakan di dekat kakinya. Minseok melihat ke sekeliling. Sepi, hanya dia sendiri di sana. Minseok sedang berdiri di depan lemari loker yang terletak di samping koridor. Minseok bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa gelas kaca ada di dekat lemari loker? Seingatnya, dia tidak menyimpan gelas di dalam loker.

Saat Minseok sedang sibuk menenangkan dirinya dari kaget sambil memandangi pecahan kaca di dekat kakinya, ada orang lain yang memerhatikannya dari tempat persembunyian. Orang tersebut tersenyum bahagia kerena rencananya berhasil. Orang itu masih di sana menikmati ekspresi terkejut dan heran di wajah Minseok. Dia bahagia, karena dia sangat yakin saat ini Minseok sangat bingung. "Bagaimana bisa ada gelas di sini? Dan pecah lagi", itu pasti pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Minseok, tebak orang itu. Orang itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Dan ternyata orang itu Sehun, Oh Sehun.

"Kyungsoo jangan lari! Cepat kembalikan mainanku!"

"Huweeeekk… Jongdae kejar aku kalau bisa", ucapnya sambil meledek.

"Cepat bawa lari Kyungsoo!", satunya lagi menyemangati.

"Baekhyun jahat!", teriaknya tak terima.

Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya memandangi pecahan kaca. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Terlihat tiga orang anak kecil berusia lima tahun sedang berkejaran menuju ke arahnya. Minseok tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya anak-anak itu.

"Kyungsoo berhenti!"

"Lari terus Kyungsoo!"

"Astaga, pecahan kacanya kan belum ku bersihkan!", gumam Minseok. Dia melihat anak yang diteriaki dengan nama Kyungsoo, berlari semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Minseok panik. "Jangan ke sini!", larang Minseok.

Tapi justru anak itu berlari ke arah Minseok. Minseok tak punya pilihan lain selain menghalangi pecahan kaca supaya tidak melukai anak-anak kecil itu. Dia berdiri seperti palang mencegah agar anak-anak itu tidak mendekat. "Jangan ke sini! Di sini berbahaya."

Tapi anak kecil yang sedang asik bermain dan berlari, tidak akan mungkin mendengarkan larangan Minseok. Mereka justru berlari dan berusaha menerobos Minseok. Minseok kualahan menghadapi mereka. Minseok kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu dia terjatuh.

"Auugh!"

Sekejab, ketiga anak kecil itu berhenti dan membisu. Lalu perhatian mereka bertiga mengarah ke Minseok. Setelah beberapa detik hening, anak yang dipanggil Jongdae bersuara.

"Tangan kakak itu berdarah", ucap Jongdae sambil menunjuk ke tangan Minseok.

"Ah, ini tidak apa-apa", jawab Minseok tersenyum sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka.

"Huuuuuwwwaaaaaa", Jongdae tiba-tiba mengangis. Melihat temannya menangis, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun ikutan menangis, "HUUUUWWWAAAAAAA". Mereka bertiga menangis dengan sangat kencang. Mereka ramai sekali.

"Eh, jangan menangis, _uljima_", Minseok berusaha menenangkan ketiga anak itu. Tapi mereka tidak berhenti menangis. Minseok bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. "_uljimaaa_…", ucap Minseok yang terdengar seperti memohon.

Setelah melihat adegan lucu pertempuran Minseok melawan tiga pelari sprinter, dan berakhir dengan tumbangnya Minseok, orang dalam persembunyian, yang tak lain adalah Sehun, memutuskan untuk pergi dengan tawa kecil yang berusaha dia tahan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jongdae, "Tangan kakak itu berdarah."

Secara reflek, Sehun langsung membalikkan badan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dengan diiringi latar belakang paduan suara tangisan tiga anak kecil. Sehun melihat pemandangan yang tidak terduga. Tangan Minseok berdarah. Itu benar-benar tidak ada dalam rencana yang dia buat.

Sungguh, bagaimanapun Sehun tetaplah anak baik-baik, dia bukan kriminal. Sehun hanya ingin sedikit berbuat iseng. Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin melukai Minseok. Yang terjadi sekarang ini benar-benar di luar rencana. Sehun merasa bersalah, sangat amat bersalah. Hatinya berkata bahwa dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini.

"HUUUWWWAAAAAAA", tangis kencang tiga balita.

"_Uljimaaaa_… berhenti menangis ya? Aduh, kenapa kalian tidak mau berhenti menangis?", Minseok semakin bingung karena tidak bisa menghentikan tangisan mereka.

"Minseok hyung. Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Eh, Sehun?", tanya Minseok heran. Karena saat ini tiba-tiba saja Sehun ada di hadapannya. Berlutut di depannya sambil memandang kawatir tangan Minseok yang berdarah.

"Ini, tidak apa-apa, hanya terkena pecahan kaca", jawab Minseok disertai senyum manis, seolah meyakinkan Sehun bahwa lukanya hanya luka kecil.

"Tapi darahnya banyak sekali", Sehun memandang horor luka penuh darah yang ada di telapak tangan kiri Minseok. Terlihat sekali bekas luka lebar akibat tertancap pecahan kaca yang paling besar.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedikit berlari, mendekat ke arah mereka. "Astaga, ternyata kalian di sini. Kenapa kalian menangis ?".

"Appaaaa… tangan kakak itu berdarah", ucap Jongdae sesenggukan sambil menunjuk tangan Minseok yang terluka.

"Iya Suho ajushi", timpal Baekhyun.

"Tangan kakak itu berdarah Suho _ajushi_", Kyungsoo ikut bicara.

"HUUUUWWWAAAAA", lalu mereka bertiga menangis lagi bersamaan.

"Astaga, darahnya banyak sekali. Minseok, cepat obati lukamu di ruang kesehatan", perintah Suho dengan penuh kekawatiran setelah melihat luka Minseok yang penuh darah.

"Ini hanya luka kecil Suho _saem_, tak perlu dikhawatirkan", ucap Minseok dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan dosennya supaya tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Kecil apanya? Darahnya banyak begitu. Sehun, cepat bawa Minseok ke ruang kesehatan!", perintah Suho.

"Baik Suho _saem_", jawab Sehun. Dengan segera Sehun membantu Minseok berdiri. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Minseok dan menghadapkan telapak tangan Minseok ke atas supaya darahnya tidak keluar terlalu banyak. Dengan sedikit berlari Sehun menuntun Minseok ke ruang kesehatan. Dan Minseok hanya bisa menurut mengikuti Sehun.

"Kenapa darahnya tidak mau berhenti?", tanya Jinki bingung saat sedang memeriksa luka di telapak tangan kiri MInseok. Jinki adalah mahasiswa calon dokter yang sedang piket jaga. "Luka ini karena apa?", tanya Jinki pada Minseok.

"Itu karena terkena pecahan kaca tadi…", jawab Minseok.

"Oh begitu. Ah! Jangan-jangan ada pecahan kaca yang tertinggal di dalam", tebak Jinki.

Mendengar kata-kata Jinki, Minseok mendadak cemas. Mendapatkan luka itu tidak masalah, tapi jika harus dibedah lebih jauh untuk mengambil pecahan kaca yang tertinggal, itu mengerikan. Minseok takut membayangkannya.

Jinki mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengeluarkan pecahan kaca yang tertingal. Dan saat Jinki akan beraksi, tiba-tiba, "Eh, tunggu sebentar", ucap Minseok gugup.

Kecemasan tercetak jelas di wajah manis Minseok. Nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur, dia sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengepal erat di atas pahanya.

Jinki tersenyum menenangkan. "Percayalah, ini tidak akan apa-apa", kata Jinki meyakinkan. Lalu dia memulai kembali tindakannya yang sempat tertunda. Dan Minseok semakin cemas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menangkup pipi kiri Minseok. Memaksa Minseok menghadap pada sebuah wajah tampan. "Minseok hyung, lihat aku", ucap Sehun kemudian. Minseok memasang wajah penuh tanya dan bingung atas tindakan Sehun. Wajah bingung dengan mata sedikit melebar yang lucu.

Kemudian Minseok merasakan ada benda asing yang mulai menyentuh tangan kirinya yang terluka. Segera dia memejamkan matanya. Melihat Minseok yang memejamkan mata dengan erat, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengenggam tangan kanan Minseok yang mengepal erat.

Ada perasaan hangat yang menenangkan Minseok dari kecemasannya. Membuatnya lupa dengan tangan kirinya yang entah akan diapakan oleh Jinki untuk mengeluarkan pecahan kaca. Tapi dia tak bisa membuka matanya, bagaimanapun Minseok tetap takut.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun terus memandangi wajah Minseok. Dia juga lupa kalau tangannya masih menempel di pipi kiri Minseok. Sehun membatu di samping Minseok. Seolah waktu berhenti.

"Nah, sudah selesai", kata Jinki, seolah kata mantra yang mampu membuat waktu kembali berjalan seperti semula.

Minseok membuka matanya. Menampilkan mata coklat kehitaman yang indah namun sendu. Dia melirik pipi kirinya, karena sepertinya ada yang menempel di sana. Sehun paham, dengan segera dia melepaskan semua sentuhan tangannya dari tubuh Minseok. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Menghadap tembok putih yang kosong. Dan Minseok menemukan tangannya sudah diperban rapi.

"Ternyata benar, ada pecahan kaca kecil yang terselip di dalam luka tanganmu. Ini dia", kata Jinki sambil menunjukkan pecahan kaca yang dimaksud. Pecahan kaca kecil yang runcing dan penuh darah.

Minseok tak habis pikir, benda sekecil itu ternyata mampu mengacaukannya tadi. Setelah itu Minseok mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Jinki, begitu juga Sehun.

"Iya sama-sama", jawab Jinki disertai senyum ramah. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sehun, terima kasih ya, sudah menemaniku dan menolongku. Aku jadi merepotkanmu", kata Minseok saat mereka sudah berada di luar.

"Ah, hyung tidak merepotkanku kok", kata Sehun disertai senyuman. "Karena yang terjadi padamu itu adalah salah ku", lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Minseok teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Sekarang aku ada jam kuliah. Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti terlambat. Aku pergi dulu ya, Sehun", pamit Minseok.

"Ne hyung", ucap Sehun.

Setelah Minseok benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Sehun menghela nafas berat. Menghirupnya, dan menghembuskannya. "Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan tetap melanjutkannya?", tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Rencana yang awalnya terasa mudah, sekarang menjadi berbeda. Ada perasaan berat yang menganggu. Seolah melarangnya. Jadi, apa dia harus berhenti? Tapi, ini bahkan baru awal. Sehun tidak rela jika harus berhenti sekarang.

"Iya Sehun, kembali ke rencana awal. Rencana berikutnya harus dilakukan. Harus!", ucap Sehun untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum, membayangkan keberhasilan rencana selanjutnya. "Fighting!", ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya di depan dada.

Tapi saat dia melihat tangan kanannya, Sehun kembali teringat kejadian tadi. Tangan itu tadi telah memegang wajah Minseok. Teringat kembali betapa lembutnya kulit putih pipi Minseok. Teringat kembali setiap lekuk wajah manis Minseok. Teringat kembali mata indah namun sendu itu menatapnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Sehun? Fokus. Fokus".

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. "Rencana selanjutnya siap dilaksanakan!", ucap Sehun dengan sangat yakin.

Siang yang terik menjelang sore. Sehun memutuskan untuk menikmati bubbletea di tempat favoritnya ini. Dia duduk sendirian di salah satu meja, dan suasana kafe dalam keadaan sepi. Sehun di sini sedang bersantai menghilangkan lelah, sambil merancang dan memilih rencana selanjutnya untuk Minseok.

Sehun mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang dia alami di kampus tadi, siapa tahu bisa menjadi inspirasi untuk rencana selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba dia ingat kejadian tadi saat di tempat parkir. Sehun disapa oleh Luhan yang ternyata posisi parkir mobil Luhan ada tepat di sebelah mobil Sehun.

Dari yang Sehun perhatikan, Luhan semakin sibuk saja dengan sepak bolanya. Itu terbukti dari barang-barang yang dibawa Luhan tadi. Luhan sibuk memasukkan perlengkapan sepak bola sambil merangkul bolanya. Ditambah lagi, sepatu sepak bola yang sedang dia pakai. Luhan benar-benar seperti maniak sepak bola.

Sehun kembali menyedot bubbletea-nya. Sehun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa dia berpacaran dengan Luhan? Karena mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda. Luhan yang maniak olahraga, sedangkan dia sendiri hanya suka bermain dan bermalas-malasan, "bersantai" itu kata Sehun. Bahkan seingat Sehun, dia dan Luhan jarang bersama. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Akhirnya Sehun berusaha mengingat kembali apa saja yang telah terjadi.

_Flashback_

"Hun, kau itu tampan, tinggi, kaya, pintar, dan populer di manapun kau berada. Tapi sampai sekarang kenapa kau tidak juga punya pacar? Kau itu benar-benar ingin menjadi jomblo sejati apa?".

"Cinta bukanlah prioritasku Jongin", Sehun menjawab dengan malas, karena pertanyaan ini lagi-pertanyaan ini lagi yang selalu dikatakan oleh Jongin. Sehun benar-benar bosan mendengarnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus jadi jomblo kan?", Jongin sedang memancing keributan rupanya.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Sehun memejamkan mata untuk mengendalikan diri. Karena sungguh, dia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut sahabatnya ini dengan sepatu. "Lalu… yang penting aku harus punya pacar, begitu maksudmu?", tanya Sehun menantang.

"Hehehe… bisa dibilang begitu", jawab Jongin sedikit bercanda, karena sepertinya Sehun sudah berada di ujung kesabarannya. Jongin sebenarnya tahu pasti kalau Sehun sangat tidak suka ditanyai pertanyaan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin ingin sekali melihat Sehun punya pacar. Bagi Jongin, menjadi saksi Sehun mempunyai pacar itu adalah hal istimewa. Itu dikarenakan, Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli dengan dunia percintaan, dan sangat malas berhubungan dengan hal tersebut. Jadi, Jongin merasa tertantang untuk membuat Sehun punya pacar. Keinginan yang aneh memang, dasar Jongin.

"Cih, lalu memangnya aku harus pacaran dengan siapa? Aku bahkan sedang tidak tertarik dengan siapapun", Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, atau memang Jongin tidak pernah punya akal? Sehun yakin itu penyebabnya.

Jongin meminum air di botolnya. Diam-diam Jongin membenarkan perkataan Sehun. Sehun selama ini memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan seseorang. Kalau begitu, dengan siapa Sehun harus berpacaran? Itu pertanyaannya sekarang. Jongin kembali memandang ke depan setelah menelan minumannya. Tiba-tiba mata elangnya menangkap sesosok wajah.

"Eh Hun, itu", ucap Jongin sambil tangannya menunjuk ke satu arah. Sehun mengikuti arah tangan Jongin. "Itu Luhan _sunbae_. Dia juga jomblo", lanjut Jongin.

"Lalu…", respon Sehun tak peduli. Kenapa memangnya kalau si Luhan sunbae itu jomblo atau tidak? Bukan urusannya juga kan.

"Maksudku, kau bisa pacaran dengan Luhan _sunbae_", kata Jongin, seolah itu adalah ide paling brilian yang dia punya.

Mendengar yang dikatakan oleh Jongin, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum meremehkan. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak punya otak, itu kesimpulan yang Sehun ambil.

Melihat respon dari Sehun, Jongin tahu pasti bahwa Sehun tidak akan menerima dengan mudah ide briliannya ini. "Jika kau punya pacar, aku janji. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan itu", kata Jongin dengan serius.

Sehun meneliti sahabatnya ini. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu menatap serius mata Jongin. "Janji?", tanya Sehun kemudian.

"_Yaksok_", jawab Jongin dengan penuh keyakinan. Wajah menampilkan ekspresi serius, tetapi hatinya bersorak gembira. Karena sepertinya Jongin akan menang kali ini. Jongin mampu menaklukkan Sehun dengan meyakinkannya untuk mau memiliki pacar. "Kerja kerasmu berbuah manis Jongin, hahahahaha", tawa nistanya dalam hati.

Bagi Sehun, dia sudah amat sangat bosan terus mendengarkan ocehan Jongin selama ini. Satu-satunya misi yang harus dia lakukan saat ini adalah "Membungkam Mulut Jongin". Dan yang ditawarkan oleh Jongin adalah peluang yang bagus, menurut Sehun. Kembali Sehun memerhatikan Luhan.

"Luhan sunbae sepertinya boleh juga", komentar Sehun. Dan Jongin yang duduk di samping Sehun, tersenyum lebar menyambut komentar Sehun.

"Anyeonghaseo. _Chogi_, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?".

Mendengar ada yang bicara di sampingnya, Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya berdiri dan memandangnya. Luhan akhirnya paham, ada yang ingin bicara dengannya rupanya. Lalu Luhan menghadap pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang saat ini sedang asik memandang ke arah lapangan.

"Min, aku pergi dulu sebentar", pamit Luhan pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Luhan menoleh. "Oh, iya", responya singkat sambil menganggukkan kepala pelan. Lalu pandangan matanya mengikuti pergerakan Luhan, setidaknya dia ingin tahu. Kemudian dia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sana. Dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Namun hanya sebentar, karena terhalang punggung Luhan yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri. Lalu mereka kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa?", tanya Luhan setelah berada di tempat yang aman untuk mereka bicara berdua.

"Perkenalkan, aku Oh Se Hun", ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan. "Yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah…", Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Aku ingin menjadi pacar Luhan sunbae. Maukah Luhan sunbae menjadi pacarku?", ucap Sehun langsung pada tujuan.

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya, sedikit heran. "Dia frontal sekali. Biasanya akan ada basa-basi dulu", pikir Luhan. Diperhatikannya Sehun dari atas ke bawah, lalu ditatapnya kembali wajah Sehun. Kemudian Luhan mengenali Sehun, ternyata Sehun adalah salah satu mahasiswa tahun pertama yang populer yang sering diidolakan oleh mahasiswa lainnya.

"Boleh juga", kata Luhan setelah hening beberapa menit. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya yang sejak tadi dia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, untuk mengajak Sehun berjabat tangan. Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Mulai sekarang kita berpacaran", kata Luhan kemudian. Ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala serta senyum kelegaan oleh Sehun. Lalu keduanya melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu hyung", pamit Sehun.

"Oke", jawab Luhan disertai senyuman, dan dibalas Sehun dengan senyuman juga. Lalu keduanya berpisah dan kembali ke tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Setelah status mereka berubah menjadi pacaran, tak ada perubahan berarti di kehidupan mereka, Sehun maupun Luhan. Dalam kehidupan Sehun, Jongin benar-benar berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan menyebalkan itu. Karena digantikan oleh pertanyaan yang baru, yaitu, "Sehun, mana Luhan hyung? Sebenarnya kau itu benar-benar pacaran atau tidak sih dengan Luhan hyung?". Satu pertanyaan menyebalkan berhenti, dan digantikan oleh pertanyaan menyebalkan lainnya. Itulah kenyataannya.

"Jongin, pacaran itu adalah hal yang bersifat pribadi. Jadi, tidak bisa diumbar ke umum", jawaban dari Sehun disertai senyuman saat mengucapkannya.

"Tapi aku kan sahabatmu Sehun", protes Jongin.

Sehun hanya menanggapi Jongin dengan senyuman manis. Tapi jika dilihat lebih detil, itu bukanlah senyuman manis. Melainkan senyuman mengerikan yang mengandung aura membunuh begitu besar. "Iya, aku memang sahabatmu Jongin. Bahkan aku ingin jadi ibumu. Dan kemudian mengutukmu menjadi batu", sumpah Sehun dalam hati. Tapi setidaknya, Jongin sekarang lebih bisa dikendalikan dibanding Jongin yang dulu. Setidaknya Jongin tahu apa itu privasi.

Sehun memang jarang dengan Luhan, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Daripada disebut pacar, mereka lebih tepat disebut sebagai dua kakak beradik yang tinggal di dua planet yang berjauhan.

Pernah suatu saat Sehun bertanya pada Luhan, saat Luhan menraktirnya karena Luhan menang taruhan bola. Bagaimana pun Sehun juga merasa heran, bagaimana bisa Luhan yang tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, menerima dengan mudah permintaannya menjadi pacar? Aneh bukan? Walaupun saat itu Sehun sangat bersyukur atas sikap Luhan, karena yang terpenting baginya saat itu adalah "Membungkam Mulut Jongin".

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, boleh aku tahu? Kenapa saat itu kau mau menerimaku menjadi pacar?", tanya Sehun.

Dan ternyata Luhan tidak kalah frontalnya dengan Sehun. Luhan bilang bahwa sebenarnya dia bosan dan bingung menghadapi para fans-nya yang semakin menggila. Mereka mendesak Luhan untuk menerima cinta mereka. Sedangkan Luhan tidak mau direpotkan dulu oleh urusan percintaan. Dia punya hal lain yang dia prioritaskan. Luhan tidak ingin rencananya berantakan. Biarlah urusan cinta akan dia urusi nanti saat dia telah meraih mimpinya.

Tapi kenapa dia malah menerima Sehun? Itu karena menurut Luhan, Sehun juga sama-sama tidak tertarik dengan urusan percintaan. Luhan melihatnya dari cara Sehun memintanya menjadi pacar. Luhan tidak tahu pasti apa alasan Sehun melakukannya, tapi yang pasti itu berhubungan dengan status "Punya Pacar". Lagi pula Luhan mengenali Sehun sebagai salah satu mahasiswa populer. Jadi, tidak akan menjadi masalah jika kabar mereka berpacaran menyebar. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkan Sehun, karena Sehun adalah mahasiswa populer.

Luhan juga bilang bahwa dia sempat berencana untuk meminta tolong kepada sahabatnya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Tapi kemudian dia urungkan. Karena dia takut sahabatnya menjadi sasaran kekesalan. Sedangkan sahabat Luhan merupakan orang yang sederhana dan baik hati. Luhan takut jika nantinya sahabatnya akan terluka karena menolongnya.

Sehun lega dan bahagia. Ternyata hubungannya dengan Luhan adalah hubungan saling menguntungkan, simbiosis mutualisme. Luhan berlindung dengan status "Punya Pacar", begitu juga dengan Sehun. Sehun bisa terhindar dari ceramah Jongin mengenai "Joblo Sejati", yang begitu merusak telinga.

Hubungan keduanya terus seperti itu, tanpa ada perkembangan. Keduanya saling tahu, bahwa mereka tidak saling cinta. Juga tidak ada yang ingin mengubahnya menjadi cinta, baik itu Sehun maupun Luhan. Mereka hidup di dunianya masing-masing.

_Flashback End_

"Dan… minggu lalu Luhan hyung meminta putus", kata Sehun, kemudian meminum bubbletea-nya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli alasan Luhan hyung meminta putus. Tapi kan, dulu aku yang memintanya berpacaran. Seharusnya aku yang memutuskan dia, bukan malah dia yang minta putus. Biarpun aku tidak cinta padanya, tapi seharusnya Luhan hyung menunggu ku untuk memutuskannya", Sehun sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Iya, ini pasti karena Luhan hyung menyukai Minseok hyung. Minseok hyung memang manis sih. Tapi tetap saja…", ucapan Sehun terhenti karena dia merasa ada kalimat yang tidak sengaja dia katakan. Dia tidak sengaja mengakui kalau Minseok manis.

"Eh, tadi aku bilang apa?", Sehun mencoba mengingat. "Aaaaa… ada apa dengan otak ku akhir-akhir ini?", Sehun memegang kepalanya frustasi. "Iya, ini pasti hanya karena aku terlalu serius memikirkan cara untuk meneror Minseok hyung. Iya, itu pasti. Fokus Sehun, fokus".

"Luhan hyung maaf. Aku memutuskan untuk meneror sahabatmu, Minseok hyung. Bukan karena aku benci padanya atau pun marah. Aku hanya butuh hiburan, karena kau telah memutuskan ku, seharusnya akulah yang memutuskanmu. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan menerornya dengan cara yang menyeramkan seperti yang ada di film-film. Aku menerornya dengan cara yang sopan. Dan aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitinya", ucapan Sehun disertai seringaian kepuasan.

.

.

_Bersambung…_

_._

_._


	2. Soft TERROR - 2

**Soft TERROR**

By : Ve Amilla

Title : Soft TERROR

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok, Lu Han, EXO

Genre : Fluff

Chapter : 2

.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini segeralah pulang. Jangan terlalu lama di kampus".

"Benar kata Chanyeol. Sedang ada demonstrasi, jadi jalur lintasan angkutan umum dialihkan tidak lewat dekat kampus kita".

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kau tahu dari mana Kris?".

Kris memandang jengkel.

"Lay hyung mana pernah tahu berita", jawab Chanyeol.

"Sembarangan kau bicara", kata Lay sambil melotot pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan Lay, karena memang itu kenyataannya. Lay memang tidak akan peduli kecuali pada hal yang dia sukai.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dengan ku saja Minseok", ajak Lay dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol dan Kris memandang Lay dengan pandangan jijik. "Kalau hal seperti ini, Lay responnya cepat", kata hati Kris.

Minseok tersenyum manis, "Tidak perlu Lay. Aku bawa sepeda", jawab Minseok kepada Lay. Lay merengut kecewa. Batal deh pulang bareng Minseok yang manis.

Chanyeol dan Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Enak saja dia mau mencuri _start_", kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

Minseok menghadap pada tiga teman sekelasnya. "Aku tahu kok kalau akan ada demonstrasi, itu sebabnya aku sengaja bawa sepeda. Sekalian olahraga", jawab Minseok disertai senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol, Kris, dan Lay selalu suka melihat senyuman manis Minseok. Seolah pemanis yang menyegarkan dari perkuliahan yang menyesakkan.

Ada sepasang telinga milik seorang pangeran tampan yang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berempat. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Muncullah ide brilian di otaknya. "Inilah saatnya teror yang kedua dilaksanakan", ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

"Sudah jam empat rupanya. Baguslah, sudah tidak terlalu panas. Tidak seperti jam tiga tadi", gumam Minseok dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat parkir. Terlihat di sana, hanya tinggal sepeda Minseok yang tersisa. Area kampus sudah mulai sepi.

Minseok langsung mengambil sepedanya. Dan saat akan menaikinya, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Ternyata ban belakang sepedanya kempes. "Bagaimana bisa? Tadi baik-baik saja", tanya Minseok bingung. Minseok memeriksa bannya, mencari tahu apa penyebabnya. Jika hanya kehabisan udara, dia bisa meminjam pompa udara dari pos Satpam. Dan ketemu, ada paku kecil menancap di sana.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini? Aaaaaahhh… kenapa harus sekarang?", Minseok mencoba menolak kenyataan. Dia mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana jika ku tinggal saja? Tapikan tidak ada angkutan umum. Kenapa ada demonstrasi sih?", keluhnya lagi. Karena sungguh, Minseok benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Rencana indahnya yang akan pulang bersepeda dengan santai, sambil menikmati pemandangan sore, hancur berantakan sekarang.

Minseok merasa sudah cukup meratapi nasip, bagaimanapun juga dia harus pulang sekarang. Minseok akan bertanya di pos Satpam mengenai kios tambal ban terdekat di sekitar kampus. Saat akan menuntun sepedanya menuju pos Satpam, kejutan kedua akhirnya berhasil dia temukan.

"Ban depannya juga kempes?", tanya Minseok tak percaya. "Aaaaaaa… _jinchaaa_…", keluh Minseok tak terima sambil memegang sepedanya dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

Di area parkir mobil yang tidak jauh dari Minseok dan sepedanya, ada mobil sport hitam yang sengaja diparkir menghadap ke arah Minseok. Oh Sehun adalah pemiliknya. Sang pemilik ada di dalamnya dari tadi. Menunggu dan memerhatikan sang pemilik sepeda.

"Hahahahaha… Minseok hyung lucu sekali", gelak tawa Sehun di dalam mobil. "Maaf ya hyung, di sore seperti ini kau harus bermasalah dengan sepedamu…", ucapan kesedihan palsu milik Sehun. "Sampai jumpa besok Minseok hyung", Sehun tersenyum bahagia di dalam mobilnya. Dia bahagia, karena misi terornya yang kedua telah berhasil dia lakukan.

Menurut perkiraan Sehun, setelah ini Minseok akan sedikit kelelahan. Karena Minseok harus menemukan kios tambal ban terdekat sambil menuntun sepedanya. Dan sebelumnya, Sehun telah melakukan survei lapangan. Di hari biasa, ada sekitar tiga kios tambal ban yang berdiri di sekitar area kampus. Dari ketiga kios tambal ban tersebut yang paling jauh terletak sekitar 200m dari kampus.

Namun hari ini bukan hari biasa, karena hari ini sedang ada demonstrasi. Entah apa efeknya bagi kios tambal ban, Sehun juga tidak tahu, tapi kenyataannya, ketiga kios tambal ban tersebut, tutup. Dan kios tambal ban yang masih buka, letaknya lumayan jauh dari kampus, kurang lebih 2km. Jadi bisa dipastikan, Minseok harus berjalan sejauh 2km untuk menemukan kios tambal ban terdekat.

Sehun menghidupkan mobilnya. Dia meninggalkan kampus dengan bahagia. Wajah tampannya dipenuhi senyuman. Walau hati nuraninya sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin menghiraukan hal itu. "Keberhasilan ini harus dirayakan. _So, let's go to bubbletea_!", ucapnya bersemangat. Dan tujuan berikutnya adalah kafe bubbletae favoritnya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Minseok hanya memiliki kekecewaan. Wajah manisnya menjadi sendu. Setelah bertanya di pos Satpam mengenai kios tambal ban terdekat, dia menjadi merasa kawatir. Karena pak Satpam bilang bahwa di sekitar kampus ada tiga kios tambal ban. Tapi saat dia dalam perjalanan menuju kampus, salah satu kios tambal ban itu tutup. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya, pak Satpam kawatir dua sisanya juga tutup. Jika sudah begitu, dia juga menambahkan bahwa kios tambal ban terdekat lainnya terletak kurang lebih 2km dari kampus.

"Jangan sampai ketiganya tutup. Kalau tidak, aku harus berjalan sejauh 2km. Itu kan cukup jauh", racau Minseok penuh kekawatiran. Dia berharap dia masih memiliki sedikit keberuntungan.

Minseok memulai perjalanannya mencari kios yang bisa menolongnya mengatasi masalah sepedanya. Sambil terus berdoa, "Semoga ada yang buka. Semoga ada yang buka", ucapnya tanpa henti di dalam hati. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Minseok bertemu dengan kios yang pertama. "Tutup", ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, ini adalah harapan terakhirnya. Karena kios kedua tadi juga tutup. Minseok berjalan menunduk. Mengumpulkan harapan, semoga kios yang ketiga tidak tutup. Dan di sanalah kios ketiga. Yang ternyata, tutup.

Minseok menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Pupus sudah harapannya. Sekarang dia harus berjalan sejauh 2km untuk menemukan kios tambal ban terdekat. Malang sekali nasibnya hari ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tak punya pilihan lain. Dan akhirnya, Minseok melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil sport hitamnya, Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe bubbletea favoritnya. Duduk di meja pilihannya, sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Sehun memandang jalan trotoar di seberang jalan raya. Dan kemudian dia teringat, kalau tidak jauh dari kafe ini, adalah letak kios tambal ban yang jaraknya 2km dari kampus.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Karena itu artinya, Minseok akan lewat di depan kafe ini. Sehun membayangkan Minseok akan berjalan menuntun sepedanya dengan wajah kelelahan. "Ini menyenangkan. Melihat Minseok hyung sambil menikmati_ bubbletea_-ku", ucapnya penuh kebahagiaan.

Sudah cukup lama, menurut Sehun, menuggu Minseok lewat. Tapi di sana tidak juga ada sosok Minseok. Sehun jadi merasa tidak sabar, "Lama sekali sih Minseok hyung". Lalu Sehun meminum bubbletea gelas ketiganya. Dari tadi dia terus mengamati trotoar di seberang jalan.

"Waaaahhh… sepertinya akan hujan. Langitnya mendung sekali".

"Benarkah? Pantas saja udaranya sedikit lembab dan dingin".

"Bos, apa kita akan tutup awal hari ini? Kalau hujan kan biasanya sepi Bos", disertai cengiran.

"Hei, besok kita sudah libur. Jadi kita tidak akan tutup awal", keputusan yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Yaaaaahhh… Bos. Wah Gerimis!"

Sehun yang sedang mengamati trotoar di seberang jalan, ternyata juga mendengar percakapan pegawai dan bosnya tadi. Dia menjadi sangat cemas saat mendengar kata "gerimis". Dan benar, di luar sana terlihat titik kecil air yang masih sangat jarang.

Sehun teringat dengan Minseok. Kalau benar akan hujan, Minseok akan kehujanan saat menuntun sepedanya untuk menemukan kios tambal ban. Dan itu bukan hal yang baik. Apalagi sampai sekarang Minseok belum juga kelihatan lewat di trotoar itu.

Secara reflek, Sehun langsung keluar dari kafe. Dia tergesa-gesa menyebrangi jalan raya untuk menuju trotoar di seberang jalan. Dilihatnya sekitar, mungkin Minseok sudah dekat atau mungkin dia sudah lewat. Tapi nihil, bahkan di sana sepi, tak ada seorangpun di trotoar.

Sehun memutuskan untuk segera berjalan mencari sosok Minseok di sepanjang trotoar. Sehun terus melihat ke sekeliling mencari Minseok. Tanpa Sehun sadari, gerimis semakin deras. Sehun semakin khawatir jika Minseok akan kehujanan, apalagi sampai saat ini sosoknya belum terlihat. "Minseok hyung, kau di mana?", tanya Sehun penuh kecemasan.

Sehun terus mencari. Dan hujan deras pun menyerang. Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Setelah berjuang di tengah derasnya hujan, akhirnya Sehun mendapat tempat berteduh. Dia berteduh di teras sebuah toko yang tutup. Sehun mencoba menghilangkan sisa air hujan yang membasahi rambutnya. Lalu setelah itu dia merapikannya kembali. Namun Sehun merasa dia tidak sendiri di sana. Kemudian dia putuskan untuk menengok ke sebelah kanan.

"Sehun?"

"Minseok hyung?", Sehun tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu", kata Sehun dalam hati.

Mereka saling tersenyum dalam kecanggungan, sebagai ganti kata sapaan. Lalu diam. Ini situasi yang sangat canggung. Mereka hanya berdua di tempat berteduh ini. Dan hujan mengurung mereka berdua. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mereka berdua. Karena mereka memang sebenarnya tidak saling kenal sebelumnya.

Sehun fokus memandang ke depan. Di sana hanya ada hujan deras dan sepi. Benar-benar sepi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang lewat. Lalu Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepeda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia memandang sedih ke arah sepeda itu. Karena perbuatannya, situasi seperti ini terjadi. Karena perbuatannya, sang pemilik sepeda harus terjebak di tengah hujan bersamanya.

Tidak sengaja Minseok melihat Sehun sedang memandangi sepedanya. "Emm… sepedaku itu, bannya kempes. Jadi aku bermaksud mencari kios tambal ban", penjelasan dari Minseok. Karena Minseok pikir Sehun sedang bertanya-tanya tentang sepedanya.

"Ooohh…", respon dari Sehun. Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Namun Sehun pikir dia harus mengatakan sesuatu supaya keadaan tidak terlalu canggung. Sehun berpikir keras. "Lalu di dekat sini ada kios tambal ban, hyung?", pertanyaan dari Sehun, yang langsung dirutuki olehnya, "Bodoh Sehun. Bodoh. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau kios itu masih lumayan jauh".

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi sampai", jawaban dari Minseok disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sehun tertegun mendengar jawaban dari Minseok. Rasa bersalah menyergap hatinya. Bisa-bisanya Minseok tersenyum dan berbohong kalau kios itu sudah dekat. Padahal Sehun tahu pasti kios itu masih lumayan jauh. Dan Sehun bertanya-tanya, apakah Minseok masih akan tersenyum manis seperti itu andai dia tahu kalau Sehun lah yang membuat sepedanya seperti itu?

Sehun menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Saat ini mata Sehun melihat bahwa Minseok itu begitu baik dan polos. Hujan yang memburamkan pandangan, ternyata membuat Sehun bisa melihat lebih jelas yang selama ini terlihat buram. Sehun menyesali perbuatannya. Entah dasar apa hingga dia membenarkan perbuatannya ini. "Minseok hyung sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat teror dari ku", sesal Sehun dalam hati. Sehun pikir, Minseok tidak seharusnya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini darinya. Kenapa selama ini dia menjadikan Minseok sebagai target kebodohannya? Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa seperti itu.

Minseok yang sebenarnya tidak pernah berbuat dosa padanya. Minseok yang bahkan tidak pernah Sehun akui keberadaannya sebelumnya. Minseok yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh matanya. Minseok yang tidak pernah Sehun kenal. Minseok yang tiba-tiba saja baru Sehun akui keberadaannya, mana mungkin melakukan kesalahan padanya. Sehun juga yakin Minseok juga sebenarnya tidak kenal Sehun.

"Minseok hyung yang juga sebenarnya tidak mengenalku. Eh tapi…", Sehun mencoba mengingat. Pada pertemuan pertama mereka, saat tangan Minseok terluka karena pecahan kaca, sepertinya Minseok langsung tahu nama Sehun.

"Emm… hyung, boleh aku tanya?"

Minseok menoleh menghadap Sehun, "Iya?"

"Apa kau mengenalku sebelumnya?", pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memahami pertanyaan dari Sehun. Lalu Minseok tersenyum manis , "Tentu saja, kau kan pacarnya Luhan".

Sehun tercengang. Betapa bodohnya dia. "Kau makhluk tertolol sedunia, Sehun. Selamat", rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Ekspresi wajah Sehun menunujukkan bahwa Sehun sedang memungkiri kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa dia begitu bodoh. Minseok kan tidak seperti dia. Minseok itu adalah sahabat Luhan yang baik hati dan peka terhadap sekitar. Jadi mana mungkin Minseok tidak tahu Sehun.

Tapi Minseok salah mengartikan ekspresi wajah Sehun. Minseok pikir, kata-katanya tadi mengingatkan Sehun tentang Luhan. Mereka kan baru saja putus. Minseok pikir, Sehun bersedih karena teringat kembali tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan yang telah berakhir. Minseok ikut merasa sedih atas berakhirnya hubungan Sehun dengan sahabatnya. Lalu, apakah Sehun bersedih karena itu? Tentu saja tidak. Kau salah paham, Minseok.

Dengan berat hati, Minseok memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan simpatinya kepada Sehun. "Sehun, kau teringat kembali tentang Luhan ya?", kata Minseok hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

Mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Minseok, Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia berhenti berfokus pada konflik batinnya dan memilih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Minseok. Karena Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Minseok.

"Mohon maklumi Luhan ya. Karena selama ini itu adalah satu-satunya mimpi terbesar yang ingin dia capai", Minseok berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Sehun bingung, "Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan hyung?", tanya Sehun dalam hati.

"Dari kecil, Luhan bercita-cita untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional. Dan selama ini dia berusaha keras untuk bisa mewujudkannya. Jadi, saat ada kesempatan emas seperti saat ini, dia tak bisa melewatkannya. Luhan lolos seleksi pelatihan khusus di Italia", Minseok tersenyum, karena sahabatnya semakin mendekati mimpinya. "Luhan ingin masuk menjadi pemain inti Juventus, tim kesayangannya", tambah Minseok.

Minseok melihat wajah Sehun untuk memastikan apakah Sehun baik-baik saja mendengar penjelasan dari Minseok. Di mata Minseok, Sehun menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit dia tebak. Wajah datarnya yang terlihat menerawang jauh. Menurut Minseok, Sehun sedang mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Menyembunyikan rasa rindu yang masih bersarang di hati. Rasa rindunya untuk Luhan. Tetapi mencoba ikhlas merelakan Luhan pergi menggapai mimpinya.

Tapi, sekali lagi Minseok salah sangka. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik wajah datar seorang Oh Sehun.

Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, gempa bumi. Langit seakan runtuh. Sehun terkejut menerima informasi tersebut. Karena ternyata Luhan meminta putus adalah karena alasan itu. Tiba-tiba otaknya menampilkan cuplikan kejadian di masa lalu.

.

_Flashback_

Luhan menraktir Sehun di sebuah kafe, karena Luhan baru saja menang taruhan bola.

"Eh, Hun", ucap Luhan dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Hmm", jawaban dari Sehun, karena mulutnya juga penuh makanan.

"Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti program seleksi. Masih tahap awal sih", Luhan meneguk minumannya. "Tapi jika aku lolos sampai babak akhir, aku rasa aku harus mengakhiri hubungan 'Pacaran' kita", lanjut Luhan.

"Oooh… oke oke", jawaban dari Sehun disertai anggukan, tanda bahwa dia mengerti. "Tapi hyung, kau sedang mengikuti program seleksi apa?", tanya Sehun. Kemudian dia memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Luhan segera menelan makanannya. Dia langsung menampilkan wajah penuh semangat. "Program seleksi pelatihan khusus sepak bola di Italia", Luhan mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Uuuuwwwaaaaahhh… Daeeeebak!", ucap Sehun kagum disertai rasa kaget. "Berarti kau akan ke Itali, hyung? Wah kau keren sekali", puji Sehun penuh kegembiraan.

"Tentu saja", jawab Luhan dengan wajah _bossy_-nya. Tapi kemudian wajah Luhan melembut dan menampilkan keraguan. "Tapi itu jika aku lolos hingga tahap akhir", ucapnya.

"Heeeeeh… kau harus yakin. Aku akan mendoakanmu, hyung", ucap Sehun penuh keyakinan.

Wajah Luhan menjadi cerah. Luhan pikir, benar juga kata Sehun. Dia harus yakin bahwa dia pasti lolos. "Gomawo", ucap Luhan dengan perasaan bahagia.

_Flashback End_

.

"Oh Tuhaaaaann…", ratap Sehun dalam hati. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak kuasa menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan yang begitu pahit baginya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya? Itu adalah informasi yang begitu penting. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa.

Padahal saat itu Sehun bahkan ikut mendoakan untuk keberhasilan Luhan. Tapi, sekarang dia justru menuduhkan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Luhan. Bahkan menjadikan Minseok sebagai target terornya.

Dari tadi Minseok memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sehun. Sehun terlihat begitu frustasi. Minseok merasa cemas dan sangat bersalah. Karena menurutnya dia telah membuka kembali luka di hati Sehun. Minseok menyesal karena telah membicarakan tentang Luhan di depan Sehun. "Bagaimana ini? Sehun terlihat begitu terpukul", sesal Minseok dalam hati.

Minseok hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya karena cemas. Penyesalan yang begitu besar sedang dia rasakan. Dia berharap Tuhan akan menghukumnya setelah ini, karena telah menyakiti orang yang sedang menderita. Sehun kan baru saja putus.

Sehun sekarang membuka matanya perlahan. Dia telah menenangkan dirinya untuk ikhlas menerima kenyataan. Dia telah amat sangat menyesali sikap gegabahnya dalam menanggapi sebuah masalah. Ini adalah sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berharga baginya. Lain kali, dia tak akan sembarangan menduga dan mengambil tindakan sebelum memastikannya terlebih dulu, Sehun berjanji pada dirinya. Karena lihat, akibatnya sungguh fatal. Minseok yang tidak salah apa-apa, bahkan tidak terlibat sedikitpun, malah menjadi sasaran tindakan kekanakannya.

Perlahan Sehun menegakkan kepalanya, lalu memandang ke arah Minseok. Sorot mata Sehun terlihat begitu sendu. Seolah sinar kebahagiaan telah menghilang darinya. Sehun memandang Minseok dalam, seolah bicara melalui pandangan matanya. "Minseok hyung, maaf. Aku salah selama ini", kata Sehun dalam hati. Tapi sulit terucap dari mulutnya.

Minseok melihat sorot mata Sehun. Minseok semakin tak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Dia telah melakukan dosa yang teramat besar, dia telah menyakiti Sehun separah ini. Sehun sudah menderita, tapi dia malah membuatnya semakin menderita.

Sehun mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Menguatkan dirinya untuk mengatakan penyesalannya. "Minseok hyung….. maafkan aku…", ucap Sehun terbata dan penuh penyesalan.

Minseok segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Sehun. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf", kata Minseok dengan penuh penyesalan. Seolah dia sedang mengaku bahwa dialah penjahatnya.

Sehun bingung dengan respon yang diberikan Minseok, "Ha? Memangnya dia salah apa?". Lalu Sehun segera membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan maksudnya. Tapi terhenti, karena Minseok melanjutkan ucapannya yang ternyata belum selesai.

"Akulah yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku membicarakan soal Luhan di depanmu", kata Minseok. "Di saat kau masih terluka karena berakhirnya hubungan kalian", lanjutnya.

Sehun semakin tercengang. Sehun menjadi tidak yakin, sebenarnya makhluk apa yang ada di hadapannya ini? Malaikatkah? Sehun yakin bahwa dialah yang telah melakukan perbuatan buruk. Tapi kenapa malah Minseok yang merasa bersalah? Sehun kehabisan kata. Terlalu kaget menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Minseok berpikiran seperti itu?

"Tidak, hyung. Kau salah paham. Aku baik-baik saja dengan Luhan hyung. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih padamu", kata Sehun tulus.

Sekarang giliran Minseok yang bingung, "Berterima kasih padaku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa ?".

"Itu…", tiba-tiba ucapan Sehun terhenti. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun mengatakan semuanya pada Minseok. Sama saja bunuh diri. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Eh, hujannya sudah berhenti, hyung", Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wah iya, sudah berhenti", Minseok melihat hujannya sudah berhenti. Kemudian Minseok bingung. Dia lupa ingin melakukan apa. Minseok mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dan akhirnya ketemu, yaitu sepedanya. "Emm, Sehun. Aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku", kata Minseok sambil menunjuk sepedanya. "Aku pergi dulu ya", Minseok bersiap berjalan menuntun sepedanya.

"Eh hyung, aku boleh ikut?", tanya Sehun.

"Tapi ini masih jauh Sehun. Kau tidak pulang?", jawaban dari Minseok sambil melihat ke arah langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Heeeh… dia mencoba mengusirku rupanya? Asal kau tahu Minseok hyung, mengusirku bukanlah perkara yang mudah", kata Sehun dalam hati. "Boleh atau tidak?", tanya Sehun menuntut. Sambil memasang wajah datar yang terkesan menantang.

"Bo-bo-boleh", kata Minseok ragu dan sedikit terintimidasi.

Sehun tersenyum cerah, "Kajja".

Minseok bingung melihat cepatnya perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun. Baru saja dia menampilkan wajah mengerikan dan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi senyum bahagia. Minseok menjadi sedikit ngeri, sepertinya dia harus waspada terhadap Sehun.

Di awal perjalanan mereka berdua, hanya ada diam yang sunyi. Keduanya bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan apa. Canggung.

"Eh Hyung…"

"Sehun…", mereka mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Kau duluan", kata Minseok sambil tersenyum canggung.

Sehun mengangguk. Tapi kemudian dia bingung mau bicara apa. Sehun berpikir keras untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat. Namun otaknya sedang buntu, tak ada inspirasi. Dia memandang sekitar, mungkin dia bisa menemukan topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan. Dan, tak ada yang cocok menurutnya. Sehun merasa hampir frustasi. Kemudian dilihatnya Minseok dengan sepedanya. Sepertinya Sehun telah menemukan topik yang cocok.

"Emm hyung, ternyata aku lebih tinggi darimu ya?", kata Sehun. Setelah mengatakannya, mata Sehun sedikit membesar. Sepertinya Sehun sedang terkejut.

Mendengar yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, Minseok yang tadinya memandang ke depan, langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan wajah jengkel. Selama ini, Minseok paling tidak puas dengan tinggi badannya. Dan Sehun dengan beraninya mengungkit hal itu.

Namun Sehun pun juga terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bisa-bisanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Padahal bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin membicarakan tentang sepedanya Minseok, saat melihat Minseok dengan sepedanya. Tetapi rupanya mata Sehun lebih tertarik melihat Minseok daripada sepedanya. Alhasil, kalimat itulah yang keluar, karena yang ada di mata Sehun bukanlah sepeda, melainkan Minseok.

"Maksudmu aku pendek begitu?", tanya Minseok jengkel.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, hyung", jawab Sehun sedikit panik. "Bodoh kau Oh Sehun", rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Lalu apa?", tantang Minseok dengan nada jengkelnya.

"Itu… itu karena… hyung terlihat begitu muda. Aku dulu sempat tidak yakin hyung lebih tua dari ku", kata Sehun yang disertai senyum bercanda.

Minseok masih dengan wajah jengkelnya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus bilang aku pendek walaupun aku pendek", sanggah Minseok tak terima sambil membuang muka. Minseok cemberut.

Terdengar kikikan. Minseok menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?", tanya Minseok tak suka. Dari kikikan kini berubah menjadi tawa lepas, "Berhenti menertawakanku Oh Sehun!", perintah Minseok jengkel. Dan Sehun masih tertawa.

Mereka berjalan semakin menjauh. Tapi masih terdengar kalimat jengkel dari Minseok yang meminta Sehun berhenti tertawa. Dan juga masih terdengar tawa renyah dari Oh Sehun. Sepertinya, hari ini hati Sehun sedang bahagia. Lihat, dia tak bisa berhenti tertawa karena Minseok.

.

.

"Ban belakangnya sepertinya memang tertancap paku".

"Iya itu memang benar, Pak. Tadi ada paku kecil yang menancap di sana", kata Minseok.

"Tapi ban depannya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah", kata tukang tambal ban.

Sehun yang dari tadi hanya jadi penonton, duduk dengan kaku dan sedikit tidak nyaman. "Tentu saja. Itu karena aku hanya membuang udaranya saja", kata Sehun dalam hati.

"Benarkah?", tanya Minseok tak percaya. "Tapi kenapa kempes? Ini aneh sekali", lanjutnya kebingungan.

"Eh hyung, aku ingin beli minum dulu ya?", kata Sehun. Lalu Minseok tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Saat Sehun sudah cukup jauh dari Minseok, "Haaaahh….. rasanya tertekan sekali mendengar pembicaraan tadi. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku pelakunya? Ah iya, mereka memang tidak tahu", Sehun menyadari kebodohannya. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Minseok hyung", gumam Sehun.

"Hyung ini", Sehun menyodorkan satu botol teh dingin.

"Eh tapi aku tadi tidak…", ucapan Minseok terpotong.

"Ini untukmu hyung", kata Sehun tulus.

"Oooh, _gomawo_", Minseok menerima botol itu. Lalu Sehun duduk di samping Minseok. "Bagaimana hyung sepedanya?", tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Sebentar lagi selesai", jawab Minseok setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Eh hyung, ngomong-ngomong, sedekat apa hyung dengan Luhan hyung?", tanya Sehun basa-basi. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Minseok.

"Emm… kami berteman lumayan lama sih. Aku kenal dia waktu kelas satu SMA. Kami sering bermain bersama, bermain sepak bola bersama…", cerita Minseok sambil mengingat masa lalu.

"Sepak bola?", tanya Sehun memotong cerita Minseok.

"Iya", jawab Minseok sambil mengangguk.

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyusup di hati Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak menyukai perasaan itu. Seperti perasaan tak rela kehilangan sesuatu. Sehun baru saja dekat dengan Minseok. Tapi jangan-jangan, Minseok seperti Luhan, yang pergi jauh karena sepak bola.

Dulu saat Sehun mendengar rencana kepergian Luhan karena sepak bola, Sehun menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Tapi jika rencana kepergian karena sepak bola itu milik Minseok, Sehun rasa, Sehun tak sanggup mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, Sehun tak siap. Apa Sehun takut kehilangan Minseok? Entahlah, Sehun tak tahu.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, lagi-lagi dia terus memandangi Minseok. Merasa ada yang sedang melihatnya, perlahan Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan dia menemukan Sehun sedang memerhatikannya.

"Kenapa Sehun, ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?", tanya Minseok bingung.

"Tidak Hyung, tidak ada yang aneh", jawab Sehun tanpa nyawa dan masih memandangi wajah Minseok. "Hanya saja…", ucap Sehun menggantung.

"Hanya saja apa?", tanya Minseok penasaran.

Tiba-tiba seperti tersadar, seolah kesadaran Sehun yang jalan-jalan entah kemana telah kembali. Dengan segera, dia menghadap ke depan, tidak lagi melihat Minseok. Sehun menjadi gugup.

"Hanya saja apa, Sehun?", tanya Minseok masih tidak mengerti.

"Ada sesuatu di pipimu, hyung", jawab Sehun gugup dan tanpa melihat Minseok.

"Hm, yang mana?", tanya Minseok lagi.

"Yang ini…", kata Sehun, disertai gerakan dari tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Minseok. Lalu mengambil sesuatu di sana.

Mendapat respon tak terduga seperti itu, tubuh Minseok mendadak kaku karena kaget. Matanya melebar memandang wajah tampan Sehun dalam jarak dekat. Minseok menahan nafas.

"Ini hyung, yang ada di pipimu", kata Sehun canggung sambil menunjukkan benda yang tadi ada di pipi Minseok. Ternyata benda itu adalah bulu mata Minseok yang jatuh. Aksi Sehun tadi sebenarnya tidak dia rencanakan. Dia spontan melakukannya.

"Ooohh…", jawaban kaku dari Minseok.

Lalu sunyi dari mereka berdua, hanya terdengar suara kendaraan yang lewat di jalan raya, serta suara aktivitas tukang tambal ban yang sedang memperbaiki ban sepeda Minseok. Minseok dan Sehun diam karena sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Atau lebih tepatnya sibuk menenangkan jantung masing-masing yang berdetak kencang.

.

.

Di perempatan jalan di dekat kios tambal ban yang didatangi Sehun dan Minseok, rambu jalan sedang menunjukkan lampu merah. Seseorang sedang bersenandung sambil mendengarkan musik di dalam mobilnya. Dia sedang menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Sambil menikmati lagu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekitar. Pandangan matanya berhenti di satu sudut. Dia tajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat pemandangan di sana.

"Wow… ada adegan romantis rupanya", kata orang itu. Dia tersenyum, seolah dia sedang menyaksikan adegan lucu yang memancingnya untuk tertawa. Di sana dia melihat Sehun sedang mengambil sesuatu di pipi Minseok, yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti Sehun memegang pipi Minseok. Lalu setelahnya, keduanya terdiam canggung. Orang itu yakin bahwa Sehun dan Minseok sedang gugup.

Orang yang ada di dalam mobil _sport_ putih yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau itu adalah Xi Luhan. Dia baru pulang dari latihan sepak bolanya. Sepertinya Luhan sangat terhibur melihat adegan Sehun dan Minseok. Dia cekikikan sendiri di dalam mobil. Seolah baru saja memergoki sepasang remaja yang sedang menyembunyikan kisah asmara mereka.

"Ketahuan kalian", ucap Luhan sambil menyeringai jahil. "Tapi, sejak kapan anak itu mengenal Minseok?", tanya Luhan heran. Seingatnya, Sehun tidak pernah mengenal Minseok. Apalagi setahu Luhan, Sehun itu anak yang sangat cuek terhadap sekitar. Jadi, lumayan mustahil baginya untuk tahu mengenai sahabat "Pacar"-nya.

Tapi Luhan tak mau ambil pusing mengenai hal itu. Jadi dia membiarkannya saja. Lampu merah telah berganti hijau, Luhan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Tapi dalam perjalanannya, Luhan tersenyum jahil, dia merencanakan untuk menggoda keduanya nanti kalau bertemu. Itu pasti menyenangkan, pikir Luhan.

.

.

"Terima kasih Pak", ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum kepada tukang tambal ban.

Tukang tambal ban tersenyum, "Iya, sama-sama".

Minseok menuntun sepedanya keluar meninggalkan kios tambal ban diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Sehun masih setia menemani Minseok. Hingga sepertinya dia lupa kalau sebentar lagi mereka harus berpisah.

"Emm… Sehun. Apa kau punya janji setelah ini?", Minseok bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Sehun diam tidak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku… berencana mengajakmu makan di kedai favoritku. Tidak jauh dari sini kok", lanjut Minseok. Dia ingin mengajak Sehun makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Mendengar ajakan dari Minseok, seolah ada angin segar yang mengisi setiap rongga di dada Sehun.

"Tidak Hyung, aku tidak punya janji. Aku rasa boleh juga", kata Sehun yang kemudian diakhiri dengan senyuman gembira. "Kajja!", kata Minseok tersenyum. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berbincang tentang banyak hal. Mereka terlihat semakin akrab, keduanya terlihat bahagia.

.

"Mie di sini enak hyung, terima kasih sudah menraktirku", ucap Sehun bahagia. Mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Tentu saja, itu sebabnya aku suka makan di sini", kata Minseok.

"Lain kali aku akan menraktirmu hyung di tempat favoritku. Kau pasti suka", ucap Sehun percaya diri.

"Wah… jinja?", tanya Minseok senang. Sehun mengangguk dengan mantap. "Emm Sehun, bagaimana kau pulang?", tanya Minseok bingung dan ragu. Hari sudah malam, dia harus pulang. Tapi Minseok tak enak meninggalkan Sehun sendiri sementara dia pulang.

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersadar. Iya mereka harus pulang, Minseok harus pulang. Sehun harus berpikir untuk membuat alasan supaya Minseok menyetujuinya untuk pulang dahulu dan meninggalkannya. Sehun tahu kalau Minseok merasa tak enak untuk meninggalkannya.

"Kau pulang saja dulu hyung".

"Kau yakin? Kau akan pulang naik apa?", tanya Minseok kawatir. Kan Sehun tadi jalan kaki bersamanya.

Sehun segera menjawab, "Sebenarnya Jongin sedang menuju ke sini hyung untuk menjemputku. Dia butuh bantuanku", kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis dan menunjukkan ponselnya, seolah bilang bahwa Jongin baru saja menghubunginya melalui sebuah pesan.

"Ooohh… baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Anyeong", kata Minseok berpamitan dengan berat hati, karena meninggalkan Sehun sendiri menunggu temannya. Padahalkan tadi Sehun sudah menemaninya seharian.

"Anyeong", balas Sehun dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya, tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya. Dia berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja kepada Minseok. Setelah Minseok benar-benar jauh, "Setelah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanya Sehun tanpa semangat pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat kepergian Minseok yang semakin menjauh. Lalu tiba-tiba dia bersemangat lagi, "Tidak terasa sudah malam ya", ucapnya dengan senyuman manis. Dia sedang mengenang hal yang indah sepertinya.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang", kata Sehun masih dengan wajah bahagianya. Kemudian wajahnya berubah, "Oh iya, mobilku dimana ya?", sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia berusaha mengingat. Lalu, "Astagaaaa…", Sehun baru ingat kalau mobilnya masih di kafe bubbletea.

.

.

_Bersambung…_

.

.


	3. Soft TERROR - 3

**.**

**Soft TERROR**

**.**

By : Ve Amilla

Title : Soft TERROR

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok, Lu Han, EXO

Genre : Fluff

Chapter : 3

.

.

.

Waktu yang masih tergolong pagi, dan saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Sehun terlihat sedang duduk bersama dua temannya di taman kampus. Dia terlihat fokus memerhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Atau lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang sedang berusaha menemukan seseorang. Sekian lama dia berusaha melihat ke segala arah, tapi tetap saja tak menemukan seseorang yang Sehun ingin lihat. Hari ini Sehun ingin melihat orang itu. Tapi matanya tak juga menemukan sosok itu. Dia ingin menyerah, tapi hatinya terus berharap akan sedikit kemungkinan untuk bisa melihatnya.

Dua temannya yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya, mulai merasa aneh melihat kelakuan Sehun hari ini. Terutama yang di sebelah kanannya, yaitu Jongin, dia benar-benar merasa aneh melihat yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini. Dia seperti mencari seseorang. Padahal sebelumnya, Jongin sangat mengenal Sehun sebagai orang yang tak mungkin repot-repot mencari orang lain. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang mata Sehun, lalu kembali melihat Sehun. Jongin makin bingung, "Sebenarnya siapa yang dia cari?", tanya Jongin dalam hati.

"Ah… itu dia", gumam Sehun tiba-tiba, dan disertai senyum kecil yang mengembang di bibirnya. Matanya fokus memandang satu arah. "Lagu apa yang dia dengar? Sepertinya dia senang sekali", tanya Sehun lirih. Matanya masih memandang ke arah yang sama, mengikutinya berjalan hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Sedikit kecewa, karena tanpa dia sadari sosok itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Dua teman yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya, mengikuti arah matanya. Terutama saat tiba-tiba Sehun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka kan ada di sampingnya, mana mungkin tidak dengar.

"Minseok hyung?", tanya Tao yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sehun dengan heran. Tao heran, dia tidak percaya kalau yang dicari Sehun dengan serius tadi adalah Minseok.

"Hun, sahabatnya Luhan hyung yang kau cari?", tanya Jongin heran kepada Sehun.

"_Nde_?", jawaban Sehun. Sehun sendiri juga heran mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari dua temannya. Dia tidak sadar kalau dari tadi teman-temannya memerhatikan dia.

"Kenapa kau mencari Minseok hyung?", tanya Tao bingung.

"Iya. Dan sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?", timpak Jongin.

Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab apa setelah diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu. "Ah, kalian ini bicara apa?", sanggah Sehun. "Eh… aku haus. Aku mau beli minum dulu", kata Sehun sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Sehun memutuskan untuk kabur. Daripada tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan Sehun yakin mereka akan terus bertanya tanpa henti.

Setelah lepas dari jangkauan temannya tadi, Sehun merasa lega. Kemudian dia merenungkan kembali pertanyaan dari temannya. "Iya ya, kenapa tadi aku ingin melihat Minseok hyung?", tanya Sehun dalam hati. Sehun tidak tahu. Berpikir keraspun dia tak mampu menemukan jawabannya. Kepalanya dia perintahkan untuk berusaha mencari jawabannya. Tapi tak ada, hasilnya nol. Mungkin Sehun belum tahu. Jika bertanya kepada kepala tapi kepala tak bisa menjawab, maka dia bisa menanyakannya kepada hati.

Dua teman Sehun yang dia tinggal tadi, merasa sangat heran dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Kenapa dia jadi aneh seperti itu?", tanya Tao.

"Kau juga merasakannya?", tanya Jongin yang dijawab oleh Tao dengan diam dan ekspresi wajah yang penasaran. "Kurasa dia semakin menjadi aneh setelah putus dengan Luhan hyung", Jongin menduga-duga dengan tampang berpikir.

"Aku tidak yakin ini efek dari putus hubungan. Harusnya dia terlihat sedih. Tapi ini sebaliknya, dia seperti jatuh cinta", pendapat Tao sok tahu.

"Iya ya, kau benar", kata Jongin dengan mata melotot, seolah dia sedang meyakinkan Tao. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia melakukan hal yang di luar kebiasaannya", cerita Jongin.

"Seperti apa?", tanya Tao penasaran.

.

_Flashback_

"Sehun, ayo main PS di rumahmu. Aku bosan di rumah", kata Jongin melalui telfon.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan penting di kampus. Lain kali saja ya?"

"Hah? Kampus?", Jongin kehabisan kata, dia kaget.

"Iya", jawab Sehun malas.

Kemudian hening, karena Jongin bingung harus bilang apa. Ini terlalu aneh baginya. "Ah, dia datang", kata Sehun sedang bergumam. "Siapa?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku tutup telfonnya", kata Sehun dengan bersemangat. Penantiannya di dalam mobil saat menunggu Minseok di parkiran sepeda telah berakhir.

Jongin memandang ponselnya dengan jengkel. "Dasar tidak sopan", keluhnya tidak suka.

_Flashback End_

.

"Kau tahu? SEHUN DI KAMPUS", kata Jongin penuh penekanan dan sangat ekspresif. "Dia yang selama ini aku kenal sangat mencintai hari libur. Dan bahkan dia yang langsung menghilang ketika perkuliahan selesai. Mana mungkin dia ada di kampus setelah kuliah selesai?", cerita Jongin berapi-api. Tao yang hanya mendengarkan, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju. "Benar kata Jongin. Sehun memang seperti itu", kata Tao dalam hati.

"Apa yang dia lakukan saat itu? Ini benar-benar aneh. Atau bahkan mungkin banyak hal aneh lainnya yang tidak kita sadari", kata Jongin.

"Iya kau benar", ucap Tao setuju. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Nanti juga akan terjawab dengan sendirinya rasa penasaran kita", lanjut Tao.

Jongin memilih diam setelah mendengarkan komentar Tao. Sebenarnya, dia sedikit tidak setuju dengan pendapat Tao. Bagaimanapun Jongin ingin tau alasan di balik Sehun berlaku aneh. Kalau memang seperti dugaan Tao, bahwa Sehun jatuh cinta, atau perasaan apapun itu yang Jongin tidak tahu pasti. Jongin tetap ingin tahu siapa orang yang membuat Sehun seperti itu. Jongin memang teman yang suka penasaran dan punya rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan.

.

.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Hyung", sambut Sehun dengan senyuman.

"Hmm… apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?", tanya Luhan setelah duduk di sepan Sehun.

Sehun meminta Luhan untuk bertemu dengannya. Mereka berjanji bertemu di kafe yang dipilih Sehun. Menurut Sehun, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia luruskan dalam pikirannya. Dia ingin menanyakannya langsung kepada Luhan. Walaupun Sehun ingat tentang kata-kata Luhan dulu, mengenai kemungkinannya meminta putus, Sehun tetap ingin memastikannya secara langsung.

"Hyung, kau benar akan ke Itali?", tanya Sehun.

"Iya", jawab Luhan.

"Berarti kau lolos seleksi akhir?", tanya Sehun.

"Betul sekali", jawab Luhan disertai anggukan dan senyum kebanggaan.

"Waaahhh… kau hebat sekali. _Chukae_", kata Sehun tulus. Dia ikut bahagia mendengar keberhasilan Luhan. Ternyata memang benar, Luhan akan pergi ke Italia karena lolos seleksi akhir. Satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya telah hilang, Sehun lega. Tapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya melembut. Sehun ingat akan dosa-dosanya. Dia telah merangkai dugaan-dugaan kepada Luhan. Hingga berupa kejahilannya kepada Minseok. Membuat Minseok harus mengalami hari-harinya yang dipenuhi kesialan. Semua itu adalah hasil karyanya.

"Emm… Hyung. Apa Minseok hyung juga sama sepertimu?", tanya Sehun dengan wajah sedih.

"Hem?", Luhan tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa dia juga bercita-cita menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional sepertimu?", lanjut Sehun masih dengan wajah sedihnya. Dia takut mengahadapi kenyataan pahit.

"Tidak. Sepak bola hanya hobi baginya", jawab Luhan disertai sebuah seringai di bibirnya. "Rupanya ada yang takut kehilangan di sini", kata Luhan dalam hati.

"Minseok tak akan pergi jauh ke Italia seperti ku. Dia sangat betah di Korea", kata Luhan. Yang tanpa disadari Sehun, Luhan terus memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sehun. Sehun yang pandangannya terus tertuju ke bawah, dengan wajah yang sendu. Perlahan wajahnya berubah ceria. Seolah beban beratnya telah menghilang.

"Kecuali jika kau mengajaknya berlibur ke luar negeri. Baru dia akan meninggalkan Korea", kata Luhan kemudian, tidak lupa dengan seringainya.

"Benarkah Hyung, Minseok Hyung tidak akan ke mana-mana?", tanya Sehun antusias. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sedang dijahili oleh Luhan.

"Memangnya kau akan mengajaknya kemana?", Luhan malah semakin gencar melancarkan serangannya.

"Eh?", Sehun tidak mengerti dengan maksud Luhan. Namun kemudian Sehun melihat Luhan sedang menertawakannya. Sehun baru sadar kalau dia sedang dikerjai oleh Luhan. Ketahuan deh Sehun. Sehun malu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. Luhan dengan bahagia menertawakan kejadian ini. Bagi Luhan, dia telah berhasil membongkar rasa suka yang disembunyikan Sehun kepada Minseok. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun sendiri belum tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Minseok.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat kau dan Minseok di sebuah kios tambal ban", kata Luhan setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Ituuuu…..", kata Sehun bingung. Dia tak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan kalimat apa. Sehun juga tak menyangka kalau Luhan tahu hal itu. Sehun semakin mati kutu.

"Sebuah adegan romantis", kata Luhan sambil seolah dia membayangkan sesuatu.

"Adegan romantis apanya?", tanya Sehun tak percaya. Dia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Luhan berkata seperti itu. Sehun merasa terintimidasi sekarang. Luhan terus menjahilinya. Sehun malu. Tapi kenapa dia harus malu? Memangnya hubungan cinta diam-diamnya terbongkar? Sehun kan tidak pacaran dengan Minseok. Sehun berkata dalam hati, "Aku kan hanya…", Sehun sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia tak tahu perasaan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Ini terlalu aneh baginya. Dan semakin kacau saat semuanya terasa bercampur aduk hingga membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Luhan tak hentinya menertawakan Sehun. Sehun sekarang merasa jengkel pada Luhan, karena dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Akhirnya membuat dia bungkam dengan wajah datar. Namun Luhan tak peduli, dia tetap ingin tertawa, terlebih melihat Sehun yang terlihat jengkel. Itu sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?", tanya Luhan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tidak ada", jawab Sehun ketus dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harus mempersiakan kepergianku ke Itali", pamit Luhan. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Saat dia akan melangkah pergi, Luhan tersenyum yang dicampuri seringai, "Berbahagialah dengan Minseok." Ternyata Luhan belum selesai menjahili Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi ternyata ada senyum kecil di sana. Sehun malu dan jengkel, tapi dia juga bahagia. Minseok tak akan pergi jauh seperti Luhan untuk sepak bola. Masa bodoh dengan perasaannya yang membingungkan. Yang penting, menurut Sehun, dia masih bisa melihat Minseok. Berbicara dengan Minseok. Menemani Minseok. Serta membantu Minseok. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf dan menebus dosa atas apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Minseok.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Sehun melalui hari-harinya seperti biasa. Namun tentu saja dengan tambahan sesuatu. Seperti…

"Hai Minseok hyung", sapa Sehun dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Oh, halo", balas Minseok kalem dengan senyum manisnya.

Teman Sehun yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu, menjadi sedikit tercengang. Sehun tidak biasanya menyapa orang lain dengan kata-kata, biasanya hanya senyum. Ini kejadian luar biasa. Selain itu, Sehun jadi betah di kampus. Dan selalu, dia menyempatkan matanya untuk melihat seseorang. Seolah selalu penasaran tentang orang tersebut.

Jongin yang berperan sebagai seorang pengamat, merasa ini sudah saatnya dia meminta keterangan resmi dari Sehun mengenai motivnya berperilaku aneh dan di luar kebiasaannya belakangan ini. "Belakangan ini kau begitu aneh. Seperti orang kerasukan", komentar Jongin kepada Sehun. Orang yang dimaksud Jongin dalam komentarnya, malah tidak merasa kalau dia yang dibicarakan.

Seperti biasa, Jongin, Tao, dan Sehun menikmati waktu istirahat di taman kampus. Tao yang mendengar kata-kata Jongin, dia memilih diam. Dia ingin tahu respon apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak bicara apapun. Akhirnya Tao menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Sehun. Dan mengejutkan, Tao dan Jongin menemukan bahwa sepertinya Sehun memang sama sekali tidak mendengar Jongin. Sehun sedang sibuk memandang ke depan. Seperti kebiasaannya belakangan ini, menyempatkan matanya untuk melihat seseorang.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba Sehun menunjukkan wajah lega disertai senyum tipis, setelah sebelumnya dia terlihat begitu serius. Jongin yang dari tadi memerhatikan wajah Sehun dengan heran, hanya bisa membatin, "Lagi… dia menunjukkan wajah bodohnya." Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Sehun. Sehun menoleh dengan pandangan tanya. Lalu Jongin bertanya, "Kenapa dengan Minseok Hyung?"

"Hem?", respon dari Sehun yang tidak paham.

"Belakangan ini kau berperilaku aneh. Dan dari yang kami lihat, hal itu berhubungan dengan Minseok hyung", kata Tao.

"Iya. Jadi… kenapa kau seperti itu?", tanya Jongin.

Sehun seperti disambar petir. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dua orang itu memerhatikannya selama ini. "Seaneh itukah aku?", tanya Sehun dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tidak merasa ada yang aneh padanya. "Tidak ada yang aneh di diriku", bantah Sehun dengan percaya diri.

"Aku kan hanya…", kata Sehun terhenti. Percaya dirinya menghilang dan digantikan dengan bingung.

"Hanya apa?", tantang Jongin.

Sehun diam tak bisa menjawab. "Iya. Hanya apa?", tanya Sehun dalam hati. Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di pikirannya. Tapi dia tak tahu apa jawabannya. Dia berpikir keras, berusaha menemukan jawabannya. Tapi bukan jawaban yang muncul. Justru otaknya menampilkan cuplikan memori tentang senyum Minseok, percakapan dirinya dengan Minseok. Minseok yang berjalan di depannya. Dia dan Minseok yang berdua di kios tambal ban. Wajah Minseok yang terpejam di depan matanya. Mata indah namun sendu milik Minseok. Lalu, tangan Minseok yang berdarah. Aksi teror yang dilakukannya. Dan rasa bersalah. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Sehun merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Dia merasa begitu jahat. Badai perasaan bergemuruh dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan terasa sakit. Tangannya bergerak memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sehun menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Memejamkan matanya sebelum mencoba bicara. "Aku….. pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya", kata Sehun perlahan. "Aku ingin menebus dosaku", lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin?", tanya Tao menanggapi pernyataan Sehun. Sehun diam tak merespon. "Justru yang kulihat itu bukanlah perasaan bersalah. Kau lebih mirip orang yang sedang jatuh cinta", kata Tao menjelaskan pendapatnya dengan kalem.

"Kau menyukainya kan?", tanya Jongin penuh antusias.

Sehun bangun dari keterpurukannya. Karena dia heran dengan teman-temannya. Bisa-bisanya mereka berpikiran seperti itu. Sehun memandang jengah ke arah mereka. "Apa maksud kalian?", tanya Sehun tak suka.

Tao memandang miris Sehun, baginya Sehun terlihat menyedihkan. Karena sepertinya dia belum memahami perasaannya sendiri. Sedangkan Jongin tersulut emosi. "Begini ya Oh Sehun yang tampan dan juga bodoh. Jika kau memang merasa bersalah pada Minseok, minta maaf saja padanya. Beres kan? Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot bertingkah aneh selama ini", kata Jongin berapi-api.

"Masalahnya tak semudah itu! Bagaimana bisa aku minta maaf saat dia bahkan tak tahu kalau aku pelakunya!", kata Sehun sedikit emosi. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tak tahu apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Sehun kepada Minseok.

"Bukankah kalau seperti itu lebih mudah? Kau tinggal melupakannya dan bersikap biasa. Toh dia tak tahu kau pelakunya", balas Jongin tak kalah sengit.

Sehun bungkam. Dia tak membalas perkataan Jongin. Sehun memilih diam dan meredam emosinya. Mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur karena emosi. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ternyata percakapan tadi melibatkan seluruh perasaannya. "Aku pergi", dan akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan dua temannya yang sedang memasang dua ekspresi berbeda. Satunya bosan dan yang satunya jengkel.

.

.

Sehun memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang menerawang jauh. Mengingat kembali percakapannya tadi bersama dua temannya yang penuh perasaan dan emosi. Dia ingat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Jongin. Dengan berat hati, Sehun membenarkan yang dikatakan Jongin. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot melakukan semua itu? Toh Minseok tidak tahu kalau pelakunya dia. Juga, tidak ada saksi yang memergokinya. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika dia membiarkannya begitu saja? Melupakannya dan bersikap biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Minseok hyung tidak pantas menerimanya. Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja", kata Sehun.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah bertanggung jawab?", logikanya bicara.

"Iya. Itu benar, aku sudah bertanggung jawab", gumam Sehun. Teringat kembali dia yang menolong Minseok saat tangannya berdarah. Menemani Minseok dalam perjalanannya menemukan kios tambal ban. "Kalau begitu apalagi? Kau bisa berhenti berhubungan dengan Minseok", kata logika.

Sehun merasa sedih. "Haruskah aku berhenti berhubungan dengannya?", tanyanya tak rela. Rasanya begitu berat menyetujui perkataan logika. Karena hatinya menginginkan lain. Menurut Sehun, apa salahnya dekat dengan Minseok? Minseok orangnya baik. Sehun yakin, tidak akan memberikan pengaruh buruk padanya jika dia dekat dengan Minseok. Minseok orangnya ramah, sabar, tidak mudah marah. Penuh pengertian dan perhatian. Hatinya yang tulus. Senyumnya yang menawan. Wajahnya yang manis.

Menurut Sehun, asalkan dia suka bukankah tidak masalah? Iya, Sehun suka dekat dengan Minseok. Sehun suka bicara dengan Minseok. Sehun suka melihat Minseok. Sehun suka…..

"Benarkah kata Tao dan Jongin, kalau aku… menyukai Minseok hyung?", tanya Sehun ragu. Hatinya berdebar. Penasaran sekaligus takut dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. Bagaimana jika…

"Ah sudahlah. Aku akan menemukan jawabannya nanti kalau bertemu Minseok hyung", Sehun memilih untuk tidur. Dia rasa cukup untuk hari ini bergulat dengan hati dan pikirannya. Dia lelah dan juga bingung dengan semuanya. Sehun butuh istirahat sekarang.

.

.

Pagi datang, Sehun bangun dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Membuatnya bernafas dengan tidak bebas. Tapi yang dia tahu pasti, saat ini dia harus pergi ke kampus. Dia harus menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Minseok, adalah petunjuk dari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang taman kampus, tempat biasa Sehun melakukan aktivitasnya belakangan ini. Dia arahkan pandangan matanya untuk lurus ke depan. Untuk melihat yang dia tunggu berjalan melintas di sana, Minseok. Tapi saat ini berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya. Saat ini entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan aneh. Menimbulkan rasa cemas yang tidak dia tahu apa sebabnya.

Lama sudah Sehun menunggu, tapi Minseok tidak juga terlihat. Rasa cemas yang tadi Sehun rasakan, sekarang semakin mengganggunya. Sehun merasa hari ini seolah Minseok menghilang. Minseok tak terlihat sama sekali.

Jongin dan Tao yang dari tadi sudah duduk di dekat Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sehun terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya. Jongin dan Tao melihat saat ini Sehun seperti seseorang yang sedang menunggu giliran dieksekusi, cemas dan takut. Tak perlu bertanya, Jongin dan Tao sudah tahu kalau saat ini Sehun sedang menunggu Minseok lewat. Tapi saat ini, tingkah Sehun benar-benar membuat mereka ingin tertawa. Sebelumnya, Sehun selalu mengontrol ekspresinya dengan baik, wajahnya sulit terbaca. Sehun menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik. Tapi saat ini dia benar-benar terang-terangan. Seolah tak peduli dengan apa kata orang, terutama kata dua makhluk pengganggu di dekatnya ini. Jongin dan Tao menampakkan senyum jahil mereka yang menyilaukan.

"Kau sedang menunggu Minseok hyung ya?", tanya Jongin. Sehun tak memedulikannya. Dia bergeming, tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Jongin. Sehun masih merasa sangat jengkel pada dua temannya ini atas kejadian kemarin.

"Minseok hyung tak akan muncul di kampus hari ini", kata Tao kalem.

Secepat kilat Sehun membalikkan badan ke arah Tao. Tao sedikit kaget dengan respon dari Sehun. "Kenapa?", tanya Sehun tak terima. Sorot matanya seolah bicara bahwa dunia telah berlaku tidak adil padanya.

"Hari ini Luhan hyung berangkat ke Italia. Jadi, pasti Minseok hyung sedang di bandara untuk mengantarnya", kata Tao kalem. Senyum kemenangan muncul di bibir Tao, yang jelas tidak dilihat oleh Sehun. "Nah, sekarang wabah penyakit cinta sudah menyebar sempurna sepertinya", kata Tao dalam hati.

"Astaga, haruskah aku menunggunya hingga besok?", gumam Sehun dengan sangat lirih. Hari ini saja sudah sangat menyiksanya. Hingga membuatnya tidur tidak nyenyak. Bernafaspun terasa berat. Bagaimana bisa dia harus menunggu hingga besok? Minseok, adalah petunjuk penting dari kekacauan perasaannya. Bagaimana bisa Minseok dengan teganya tidak masuk hari ini? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Sehun sangat membutuhkan dia untuk tahu fakta yang sebenarnya ada di balik perasaannya yang membingungkan?

"Eh, hari libur besok kau ada rencana apa Tao?", tanya Jongin. Jongin tiba-tiba ingat kalau besok libur. Dia bingung besok akan melakukan apa, tidurkah atau pergi ke suatu tempat?

"Libur?! Bagaimana bisa besok libur?", tanya Sehun tiba-tiba dengan wajah tak percaya. Dia mendengar Jongin bertanya pada Tao.

"Ya ampun, Sehun. Besok kan Sabtu", jawab Jongin malas. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sehun menjadi sebodoh ini hanya karena cinta? Padahal, dulunya hal yang paling diingat dan paling ditunggu Sehun adalah hari libur. Tapi Sehun tidak bodoh Jongin, hanya saja dunianya teralihkan.

"Iya. Dan besoknya lagi hari Minggu", Tao menambahi.

"Oh Tuhaaan… ada apa lagi ini?", ratap Sehun dalam hati. Jadi, Sehun baru bisa bertemu Minseok di hari Senin. Dan itu tiga hari lagi. Selama itukah? Ini kenyataan yang menyakitkan bagi Sehun, dan dia harus menerimanya. Hari ini dia tidak bisa bertemu Minseok, begitu juga dengan dua hari nanti. Pahit, rasa ludah yang berusaha Sehun telan. Harapannya hancur, harinya serasa hampa. Langit mendung, seolah bersedih mengasihaninya. Sehun yang malang.

"Aku pulang dulu", kata Sehun lemas. Lalu berjalan seperti orang yang kehabisan tenaga. Jongin dan Tao hanya bisa tercengang melihat Sehun menjadi seperti itu.

"Bodoh. Dia kan bisa tanya padaku tentang alamat rumahnya Minseok hyung", kata Tao. Lalu Jongin bertepuk tangan sangat keras disertai tawanya yang menggelegar.

.

.

_Bersambung…_

.

.


End file.
